Dream Colored Vacation
by jjnome
Summary: The young Patissiere's are going to go on vacation for 3 weeks before the grand opening of the shops. They can choose where ever but Kashino and Ichigo have to go to Paris?
1. Chapter 1

**Jjnome: Welcome!**

**Kashino: took you long enough to write US a fanfic.**

**Jjnome: *looks Irritated* shut it Kashino!**

**Ichigo: Well. I agree with him. You wrote so much for Shugo Chara! I thought we were your favorite anime…..**

**Jjnome: Well you are. I just didn't have an idea but now I do!**

**Hanabusa: Yeah Kashino! Cut her some slack. *holds me***

**Jjnome: H-Hanabusa! *blushes***

**Andoh: Jjnome dose NOT own anything!**

***Ichigo's POV***

"You should really go to bed Ichigo." said Vanilla.

"I know. But I want to finish my Christmas cake." I said yawning.

"Oh. How much do you have left?"

"I just have to make the glaze *yawn*"

That was the last thing I remembered before I heard bowls and silverware banging against each other. I looked up to see Kashino.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind. I finished the glaze." Kashino said as he pointed towards my cake.

I wanted to yell at him, but thought that at least it was finished.

"It looks good though."

"Thanks."

"Oh yeah, Ichigo did you finish packing yet?"

"For what?" I asked confused.

Kashino crossed his arms and sighed.

"You forgot? Wow."

"Forgot what?"

"Henri-sensei invited us to Paris. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'll go pack!" I shouted as I tripped over a bowl I left.

Luckily Kashino was right there and he caught me. I started to blush so I'm guessing he saw me.

"Why are you b-blushing?" he asked as I saw his cheeks get red too.

I ran out the door and back to my room. I got out the biggest suit case I could find and started to toss things in.

"Ichigo! Slow down! Fold your clothes!" Vanilla shouted.

"Sorry Vanilla! I gotta hurry!' I said.

I walk downstairs and Kashino is waiting for me.

"Finally!" he said.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"So when does the plane leave?" I asked.

Kashino starts to laugh.

"It doesn't leave until 6 tonight!"

I get red and go over a start to hit him.

"God Kashino! Why do you treat me like a little kid! I'm older now!

"Okay. Okay. Lets just go check on the shop."

"Yeah." I say as I carefully walk down the stairs so I don't embarrass my self more.

When we get to the train station it is very busy! Probably because everyone is going t work. We were luck enough to get on the train!

"Here. Lets sit." I say.

I look out the window, but Kashino is on the inside so my eyes can't help but look at him.

Once In a while Kashino looks over at me and I turn away quickly.

"Is there a problem?" he asks

"Oh no. sorry…"

"I was just kidding." he says and smiles.

I smile back. Then my smile is turned into an awkward face because the train stops. We get off the train and walk past all the unopened shops. I try to grab Kashino's hand when I hear _**THE**_ voice. Kashino freezes in his spot.

"Ma-Ka-To-Kun" said the voice.

"Oh god." I hear him say in a low voice.

Koshiro grabs Kashino and holds him tightly.

"I can't wait for you to see my shop! Ten you will be all mine" she says with her annoying laugh afterwards.

She walks away and Kashino comes back.

"I-Is she gone?" He asks.

I look around just to be sure.

"Yeah she is."

"Good." he says as he wipes his forehead.

"Why don't you just tell her you don't like her?"

"I have! She just wont STOP!"

Soon we arrive at the shop. It is all log cabiny and it feels like home. Hanabusa, Andoh and Lemon are inside already.

"Hey Ichigo-senpai!" Lemon says.

"Hey Lemon ." I reply.

Kashino gets his apron on and sits down.

"When are you guys leaving for your little "vacation" things Henri-sensei is making us go on?" he asks.

"I'm leaving around noon. Can't wait to see my family!" Lemon says.

"I'm going to my families resturant at like 5-ish." says Andoh.

"How about you guys?" asks Hanabusa.

"Henri-sensei wants us to go see him in Paris." says Kashino, not thrilled.

"Oh. Well have fun…" says Andoh.

We talk about different things like money(Which I didn't really pay attention to).

"Okay. How about we make some desserts to get ideas?" asked Lemon

I jumped out of my daze and ran for my apron.

"Lets go! I have the best idea!" I shout.

**Jjnome: There! Those are my ideas….so far! **

**Ichigo: I love it! Thanks! *hugs me***

**Kashino: I guess its okay for now….**

***Ichigo and I hug Kashino***

**Kashino: Hey! Let go!**

**Jjnome: Hanabusa, Andoh, Lemon, get over here.**

***We all hug him***

**Kashino: Get off of me!**

**Jjnome: We'll only get off if people review!**

**Kashino: Please review People!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kashino: Okay. Okay! It's a new chapter! SO STOP HUGGING ME!**

**Hanabusa: *flips long hair with sparkles all around* So you **_**don't **_**want Ichigo or Jjnome to hug? *smirks***

**Kashino: Uh…..**

**Ichigo: He's just being a meanie!**

**Jjnome: Yeah! *High fives Ichigo***

**Kashino: Why you little… Get over here!**

**Ichigo and Jjnome: AHHH! KASHINOS GONE CRAZY!**

**Hanabusa: Kashino! Stop! Oh. Jjnome owns Nothing!**

I run over to the kitchen and already start to measure things while everyone else is walking in.

"Uh. Ichigo? What are you making?"

"You'll see!" I say with a smile.

As soon as I reach for the chocolate, Kashino knows what I'm doing.

"Here. Let me help you." he says with a wink.

I shove everyone else out of the kitchen and start to get the glaze ready.

"Here. I made the glaze today. You do the cake."

"Fine." I say walking towards the fridge.

About and hour later I walk out to the dinning area with my cake under a lid(whatever those things are called that cover plates at restaurants). I lift the lid and everyone Oooo's and Ahhhhh's.

"Wow Ichigo! I didn't know you could pull something like this off!" says Lemon.

I try to brush off the half insult compliment. Kashino walks out with the pot of glaze and dumps it on. More gasping is made. Andoh cuts the cake and I get the plates.

"So. Ichigo. Did you and Kashino make this recipe up?" Hanabusa asks.

For some reason I get all red. Hanabusa laughs at me.

"W-Well…. I was up all night and, Kashino just helped me finish it this morning.

"Ah. So you were together ALL night?"

"No! That's not it!" I say as I hit him on the chest.

He grabs my hand and pulls me by the waist. I almost dropped the plates but, he caught them and put them on the counter.

"I'm sorry I made you feel embarrassed." He said as he got closer to my face.

We almost kissed until I heard footsteps. Thank goodness it was Andoh. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry. I wont tell anyone unless you want me to." he said with a half smile.

I hurried for the plates and ran out to the others. I tried to calm down. By the time I got to the table I was pale as a ghost!

"I-Ichigo. Are you okay?" Kashino asks as he jumps up from his seat.

"I-I-I'm o-o-kay…" I croak out as I hit the floor.

I wake up with everyone around me. And better yet, I'M LYING IN KASHINO'S ARMS!

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" He yells.

"I-I'm awake now."

"Are you okay? Your lucky I was able to catch you in time!"

"T-Thanks Kashino." I say as I start to blush. From embarrassment! Not from Kashino holding me!

"I think we should all go. It's 11. Lemon-chan has to leave soon." Andoh says firmly.

Kashino helps me up and I stare into his eyes for a few seconds until he turns away. We all hug each other good-bye.

"Have a safe trip everyone!" I shout as I jump around.

"Stop. You look like an idiot." Kashino says.

I stick my tongue out at him. He walks back in the shop.

"What are you doing. Shouldn't we leave?" I ask following him.

"We have half an hour until everyone has to leave the gardens. So we might as well clean up the shop." he says.

"Okay…" I say as I grab a broom.

Kashino clears the plates and starts to clean them. I sweep the store. Soon at 11:55 I go back into the kitchen and don't see Kashino. He couldn't have left cause I was in the front the whole time. I search everywhere. Then I hear noise coming from the supply closet.

"Ka-shi-no?" I say.

All of a sudden, a hand pushes the door. As I back up I see Kashino's blonde hair.

"Kashino? What are you doing in here!" I yell.

He grabs me by the waist and hugs me. I blush so hard I feel like I'm gonna faint again! He lets go of me and I lay on him.

"I'm sorry. But, I WAS LOCKED IN THAT CLOSET FOR THW WHOLE TIME! You just found me now!" he yells.

"Well, I-I was out front! If your mad at me why did you hug me like…"

"Well. I knew how light headed you got so I wanted to make you suffer like I did!" he adds with a laugh.

I hit him, very her apparently, because he grabs his side.

"What the heck!"

"Now were even!"

I walk out of the closet SO angry at him. He is much faster than me and catches up.

"Hey. Wait. I was just joking."

I turn around and stop.

I know." I whisper in his ear.

When I look at his face it is SO red. I laugh at him

"And I was just joking then!" I laugh so hard my side starts to hurt.

"Ha ha. Very funny." he says sarcastically.

He gets the keys out and locks the door behind me. He double checks for Koshiro and then walks after me.

"Sorry for what I did to you earlier…" he says looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah… I guess I'm sorry to.. For.. Punching you and stuff…"

We walk out Marie's Garden and wait for the bus.

"It be faster is we walk. The next bus doesn't come till 1." Kashino says.

I get off the bench and follow him. About half way back towards the campus I trip. (No surprise )

"You okay?" Kashino asks.

"I think." I say.

I look down at my ankle. It's twisted the right way so yeah I was fine. So then we continue to walk.

"I'll come to the girls dorm at 4:30. Okay?" he says as we walk in the gates of the school.

"Okay. I'm already packed so….."

Kashino starts to walk towards the kitchen so I follow him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I don't know. Just bored."

"Okay?"

"So. What are you doing?"

"I was going to get something to eat from the shop. You wanna come?" he asks looking regretful.

"Of course!"

"Hope this doesn't cost me all my money…" I hear him mumble.

**Kashino: Great. I'll be broke now!**

**Ichigo: I wasn't gonna order everything….. Well I was gonna get mostly everything… but….**

**Jjnome: Does it matter? Just have fun.**

**Chocolate: Well, Kashino was saving that money but Ichigo a pre-**

**Kashino: Shut up Chocolate!**

**Chocolate: Sorry! I'll go now *flies back to Kashino's room***

**Jjnome: Oh! A present! For what!**

**Kashino:*backs away from me* Just forget it. **

**Jjnome: Fine! *crosses arms. **

**Hanabusa: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Jjnome: Oh yeah! I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! I'll be in Michigan with family! :D Have doing what ever it is you do! (meant that in THE most nicest way possible)**

**Andoh: Happy Holidays**

**Hanabusa: Have nice holiday and a wonderful New Year!**

**Ichigo: Happy holidays! Love you guys!**

**Kashino:…**

**Jjnome: *hits Kashino in the back of the head* **

**Kashino: Yeah. Happy Kwanza, Hanukah, and Christmas. Can I go now?**

**Jjnome: -_- Fine.….. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichigo: Man! That was great! Thanks for the food Kashino! :D**

**Kashino: Yeah. At least I have…. A dollar to spend in Paris! **

**Jjnome: I'll get you more money!**

**Kashino: You better!**

**Ichigo: Come on we can't miss our flight!**

**Kashino: Fine….**

**Jjnome: I own nothing!**

We walk into the airport and its SO busy. I grad Kashino's hand so I don't get lost. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Do you have your passport?" he asks.

I start to freak out until I take it out of my pocket. He looks serious but I see a small smile come from his face. It takes at least an hour and half to get us checked in.

"AH! I'm so tired!" I shout as I flop into a chair.

Kashino sits next to me and opens his phone.

"Who are you calling?" I ask as I lean into him.

"No one…."

I look and see he's calling his parents.

"Haha! Your calling your Mom!"

"So?"

I continue to laugh until my phone rings. Kashino grabs it and holds in a laugh. I snatch and see its my mom. Great. After I just made fun of him. Did she have to call now! After about 5 minutes we both hang up. Kashino starts to laugh. I push him but he wont shut up!

"See! You laughed at me for calling my mom! Then your mom _CALLED_ you!"

"Oh. Just shut it." I say as I flick him.

He opened his mouth to say something but the announcer called a flight.

"The flight C-19, to Paris, France, is now boarding. I repeat The flight C-19, to Paris, France, is now boarding."

We get up, but I trip on my carry-on's strap. Kashino helps me up but doesn't laugh. He just rolls his eyes and gives me a smirkish half smile. I let it go. I concentrate on not tipping on the floor, bags, and _especially_ the stairs up to the plane. I mange, somehow.

Kashino sits down and I try to push my bag into the compartment above.

"Will all passenger stay seated and buckle in. We will be taking off in a little." the attendant says.

Kashino pulls me down and I flop on the seat.

"What was that for!"

"She said to sit down. Wouldn't want you hurt." He smirks at me.

I push him against the window.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not a little kid anymore! I own a shop!"

"So. I own one too!" he says.

I'm about to say something when Kashino reaches for my waist. I turn red.

"What?" He says as he buckles my seatbelt.

"Well…. You were….." I blush even more.

"Gosh your such a freak-out person!" he says.

The plane took off and I held onto my seat.

"Nervous?" Kashino looked over at me.

"N-No!"

"Yeah. Of course." He says as he puts his hand over mine.

His hand warms me up.

_Time Pass!_

I wake up and its dark outside the plane. I must have fallen asleep. The plane is quiet. I try to lift my head but Kashino's was resting on top of mine I had fallen asleep on his shoulder! The thought made me blush.

"Vanilla!" I whisper.

She was asleep so I didn't want to bother her. I slowly remove my head and get up. I try to walk to the bathroom but Kashino had a grip on my hand. I blush by the _SIGHT_! He lets it go and I run to the bathroom. I splash water on my face and breath heavy. Gosh. I kind of want him to hold my hand… again…..

I am interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Miss? Are you okay? You ran back here fast." The attendant said.

I check to make sure I wasn't red and open the door.

"Yes. I'm fine thanks… But do you have anything to eat?" I say smiling.

"I'll get you something. What would you like?"

"A cake?"

"Okay. I'll be back."

I walk back to my seat. Kashino is still sleeping. He looks so….. Not-teasing-me like when he's asleep. I sit back down and he wakes up. He looks outside and notices its dark.

"What time is it?" he asked me.

I look at my phone.

"2 AM…." I said with a yawn.

The woman comes back with my dessert. I smile and thank her.

"Your already eating sweets this early…" Kashino says.

"Sorry. I didn't know the time when I asked."

I take a bite and it is light and fluffy in my mouth. The chocolate center is creamy.

"Kashino! You have to try this!" I say.

So he does.

"I can do _much_ better than this!"

I shrug and continue to eat it. I slowly drift back to sleep. All I can think about is Kashino.

I wake up again and it's morning.

"Attention Passengers! We will be landing in Egypt before we fly to Paris. If you have a ticket for Paris, the plane will leave at 5:30 AM tomorrow. Please buckle up and thank you for flying _Air Japan_!" The attendant says over the speaker.

"Are you gonna buckle up or will I have to do it for you?" Kashino asks with a smile.

I yank my seatbelt away from him as we land in Egypt.

**Ichigo: Were in Egypt! Awesome!**

**Kashino: Yeah. That's unexpected.**

**Jjnome: I know. Bet you readers didn't expect this! Lolz!**

**Ichigo: This will be SO much fun! I can't wait to eat some yummy sweets!**

**Kashino: Ichigo stop. Your drooling!**

**Jjnome: Please Review and I will continue to keep you off your feet!**

**Kashino: Worst ending ever!**

**Jjnome: So! don't see you writing!**

**Kashino: Whatever!**

**Jjnome: Fine you do it! I'm out of here!**

**Kashino: Fine! Please Review this story so I can continue to annoy people!**

**Jjnome: *from distance* That sucked more!**

**Kashino: Shut Up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo: Yeah! We're in Egypt! **

**Kashino: Yeah. You'll manage t use all my money here. Some way, Some how.**

**Jjnome: Shut up Kashino! If I were you I'd be excited. Maybe some romantic parts….**

***Ichigo and Kashino blush***

**Kashino: N-No way…****okay…****maybe…..**

**Ichigo: Um….**

**Jjnome: Okay I own NOTHING!**

We landed and it was very VERY hot out. I started to unbutton the top of my shirt but was hit with the most delicious smell. Sweets. I ran over to the booth.

"Ichigo! Slow down," Kashino yelled.

But I didn't stop. I just ran right up to the lady.

"Good Morning dear. Would like to have a taste of my sweets," she asked in the kindest grandma voice ever.

"Um…."

"No. I'm sorry miss. We might come back later." Kashino said as he pulled me away.

"What was that for! I wanted some sweets!"

"Well. Everyone on that plane is probably going for a room at the hotel. Do you want to sleep in the sand?"

"No…" I cross my arms as he drags me along. All of a sudden we stop and I see a shadow.

"Excuse me. Let us through," Kashino says.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help over here. You need a place to stay?' the person says.

I turn my head and inch around Kashino and notice a boy. He our age. He has brown hair, honey eyes, and is tan. He was carrying a basket on his head.

"What do you care?" Kashino says.

I stand up and brush the dirt off.

"Well. My grandmother owns the sweet stand your girlfriend wanted to buy something at."

"Where not dating!" We both say loudly.

He gets a smirk on his face and slides over to me, putting his arm on my shoulder. Kashino gets angry. I could tell by the way his fist were rolling up. I slide away and put my hand for a handshake.

"H-Hi. My name is Amano Ichigo."

"Well nice to meet you. I am Amun. My name means…. The God of Mystery" He smiles at me and grabs my hand I start to blush.

"Well thanks Amun, but we really have to go." Kashino says as he smacks Amun's hand away.

"I wouldn't bother. See the flag raised?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"It just means there out of rooms. So. Taking my offer?"

Kashino looks at me and I nod my head, I mean where else are we going to stay?

"God. We have no other choice so…."

"Oh Great! Please follow me. You can even taste my grandmothers sweets!"

We follow behind him. Kashino's eyes watching his every move. We get to his home and he puts the basket down. It had been full of ingredients.

"Wow. All this looks so fresh!" I say in amazement.

"Yes. Its form our own garden. Would you like a tour?"

"O-Okay."

"Why don't we do it tonight. It is very hot out during the day, as you may have noticed. Let me show to your room.

We walk to the back of his house. There are 3 doors. One to his room, one to his grandmas, and one guest room.

"There's only one room," Kashino says.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Well, one of you could sleep on the couch or floor….."

Kashino volunteers to sleep on the couch and we head to the front of the store.

"Hello dear. Have you come back for my goodies?" the old lady says.

"Well actually, Amun said we could stay tonight since the hotel was full," I say.

I look around at the cute little shop. The oven is a little old but looks like it has been very useful.

"Would you like t try something? Any friend of Amun's is welcome to eat anything" She says smiling.

I feel overwhelmed by all the choices. Everything looks so good. I hesitate long enough for Amun to finally point at something.

"Try this." He says as her feeds it to me.

I notice Kashino against the wall look filled with anger. In about 2 seconds he gets off the wall and walks away.

"Kashsumo!" I yell because of the food in my mouth.

Amun turns my head to him and I swallow the thing he shoved in my face. It is light and like a cloud! The crème is… chconilla! *_**Chocolate and Vanilla mixed* **_I smile by the taste. I see a guy holding his hand out. I cant see who it is but I grab it anyway. I open my eyes to the same kitchen, same heat, and Amun.

"You like?"

"Y-Yes. It like a mystery.."

His mouth hangs open.

"That's the name of the cake. I made it and designed it! Oh! How could you get the vision in just one bite?" he asks excitedly.

"Well I have a very good stomach.." I say blushing.

He hugs me tight and I smile at him. Who was the guy I saw….kinda?

**Jjnome: All done!**

**Ichigo: That's all!**

**Kashino: Yeah. That was like a cliffy ending. And short too!**

**Jjnome: Well you try writing a long story on a Thursday night with a French test and a 5 paragraph essay due tomorrow!**

**Kashino: What ever.**

**Jjnome: Oh no. Your not walking out of the end! Do the ending.**

**Kashino: But I did it last time!**

**Jjnome: *glares***

**Kashino: Fine! Please Review for more and a **_**better**_** story line!**

**Jjnome: *sniffle***

**Ichigo: I think its good! Your just jealous Kashino!**

**Jjnome: Plz review and I will forgive Kashino for his wrong doing.**

**Kashino: What the heck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jjnome: Lazy and don't want to bother with an intro so…..**

**Andoh: Jjnome owns nothing!**

**Jjnome: hee-hee….. Andoh.**

Amun shows me outside as he hands me hat. It's to protect the sun from burning me and hurting my eyes. Kashino is still no where to be found.

"I have a few things to get for dinner tonight. Mind helping?" Amu says holding out his hand.

"Okay. I would like to see what the Egyptian culture does and eats." I say adjusting my hat.

We walk through the crowded streets until we reach a stand selling animals and animal food. I see a camel and walk over to pet it.

"Aren't you cute little guy!"

"Ichigo…. That's a girl."

"Oh." I turn red but Amun smiles at me.

"I just need to get some hay for the horses. Hey, maybe we can go horse back riding later. The wind feels nice when I ride near the ocean."

"That sounds cool. Do you need help carrying the hay?"

"No! I would never want a beautiful girl like you to get hurt!"

"It's just hay."

"Well if you want to. A determined girl. I like that!" He says caressing my check and handing me some hay.

"It's not that heavy."

"Good."

We walk back towards the house as I throw the hay into the barn. Amun takes me around to meet the horses. Stripe, Painer, Kent, Rosebud, and Hallie. They are all very excited to meet me and Rosebud likes me a lot.

"Maybe you can ride her later. Now to my horse." Amun says holding my waist and taking me to a stable in the back.

I see a white hors with a black ear and a black circle around it's eye. "Meet Abu!" Amun says as he pets the horse.

"Wow. He's beautiful."

"Yeah."

Just the I hear someone shouting. "Amun! Come help your Grandmother!"

"Looks like I have to go. You can stay here with the horses if you want." he says smiling as he kisses my check. I turn beet red as he runs off in the direction of the house. Oh-My-God! That was completely unexpected…..

A few moments later, I walk out of the stable and adjust my hat. I see a few people walking on the back road. I start heading towards the house when a girl runs into me.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she says helping me up.

"It's okay. I run into people all the time."

"Okay. Are you hurt?"

"Like I said. I run, trip, fall, you name it. So I'm okay. Really."

"Okay. Are you heading to that house?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask."

"No reason…. I just happen to live there!"

"What?"

"You now Amun? Yeah. I'm his twin! Figures he didn't introduce me."

"Oh cool. You do look alike." She has the same brown hair, honey eyes, yet a darker than Amun, just a little.

"Let's go back together. Amun told me to find you anyways. Dinners done."

I smile and walk back as we talk. Her name is Aloli. I haven't seen Kashino all day so when I see him sitting down at the table, phone in hand.

"Hey." I say. He looks up briefly to wave. I look back over at Aloli and she looks like she's in a trance. I see her race to sit down. Next to Kashino.

"Hello! I haven't seen you around!" she says.

"Oh I came with her." he says pointing at me.

"Oh. You look c-cute together."

"Where not dating!" We shout at the same time, again.

Aloli gets a smirk n her face and starts touching Kashino. He pays no attention to her. When the grandma comes in and sets down the plates of food, Amu leads me to a chair and sits me down. Kashino puts his phone away. I stare at the giant platters of food. I try to prevent myself from drooling.

"Good ahead kids. Dig in!" the grandmother says.

After a awhile of eating, she brings in a hugs cake and another platter of other sweets. I look over at Kashino and see that Aloli keeps trying to flirt with Kashino. Every once in a while he smiles and laughs.

"Oh Kashino! Your so funny. Here." she says feeding him a bite of cake.

I feel a slight boiling inside of me. We're not dating…

"How about we give that tour now!" Amun says. Aloli jumps up dragging him out the door. Amun grabs my waist and leads me out. It is very chilly out, unlike how it was earlier.

"Aren't the stars beautiful Kashino?" Aloli says.

"Yeah."

She takes his arm and puts it around her. Amun puts his arm around me which provides me some warmth. Amun see's me shivering and gives me his jacket.

"Thanks, but won't you be cold?"

"Nah. I'm kinda used to the cold."

I smile at him as we get to the barn. "To bad we didn't have time to ride. Maybe tomorrow!" Amun says.

"You were going to go riding without me?" Aloli says.

"Well….."

"Whatever. Kashino, you want to go riding tomorrow?"

"I guess."

She squeals. Kashino looks annoyed but smiles at her. I feel empty. She whispers something in his ear and they run off toward a tree on a hill. Amun looks at me an dtakes me into the barn. He starts to pet Rosebud.

"You know… I've never meet a girl like you before." Amun blurts out.

"What?" I say startled.

"The girls here in Egypt….. All they care about is a guy who is tan and strong. Not an guy with a personality."

"But you r tan and strong."

"Still. They just… you know…. You."

I blush hard and Amun grabs my waist and pulls me close. I stare into those big honey eyes. He starts to lean in to kiss me and I start to lean in back butt…

**Jjnome: Yeah! It's done! Love it, Review it, Rate it! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jjnome: Spring break! More time for some(hopefully) amazing new editions to my fan fictions!**

**Ichigo: YAY!**

**Kashino: *shrugs***

**Jjnome: Glad you care. I own nothing.**

**P.S I don't know if you know, but my dream is to become an author. I put a few chapters of the book I'm writing (Zero) so plz plz check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Kashino: This isn't YOUR ad space! *chases me***

"I'm sorry Amun." I say. His arms are still wrapped around me tightly.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"I feel a little faint."

"Maybe you ate to much."

"I think. Could I lie down? I'll need to energy to ride tomorrow." I notice him look happier that I still want to ride with him.

"Of course." He leads me back to the house. I can make out the distant figures of Aloli and Kashino.

"My grandmother has set up a bed in Aloli's room. Kashino is in mine. Goodnight." He kisses my forehead and I walk in the door, confused, embarrassed, and clenching my stomach. I feel extremely hot. I lay on the floor bed and kick off all the blankets. I fall back and hit the pillow. I forget anything that happened.

It's morning. I am still in the room. Aloli isn't there. Still with stupid Kashino. I guess… Wait! I don't care!

"Ichigo!" I hear his voice. "Ichigo! Get up! I have news!"

"Coming!" I shout as I hurry to the front of the house.

"I found a plane. It's leaving in two days though. It's the only thing we can do." he shrugs. I smile. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can….. Do what? Henri-sensei never told me anything!

"Good morning!" Aloli sings. It rings in my ear with a painful taunt.

"Morning." Kashino says bluntly.

"I slept well last night. The shower is open."

"Okay." Kashino grabs a towel and slips on his sandals. He walks towards the back of the house.

"Were leaving soon for the ride. Amun is getting the horses ready."

"Okay." I smile the most fake smile I've ever made. She doesn't know. Why am I annoyed by her? Kashino and I are JUST friends…..

I walk to the barn and see Amun. He looks so confident and trustworthy.

"Oh hey. Did I keep you waiting long?"

"No. I just got here." I walk over and pet Rosebud.

"Good. We're going to ride a mile or so to a beautiful location, have a picnic lunch, ride back, and have a barbecue. How does that sound?"

"Amazing!"

"Good. When I told Kashino last night, he said he was actually excited. Weird! Who knew that guy could be happy about anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Said something about a girl. Or maybe a grill cause of the BBQ?"

"Yeah." I try to laugh. Girl? Aloli.. Never mind her!

"I'm going to get dress. Meet you here in a few."

"Cool. Tell Kashino to hurry with is sweet things. If there not done, were leaving without him."

"Sweet stuff?"

"Yeah. Wanted to make sweets for some reason. Strawberry tarts I think."

"Strawberry tarts…."

"Uh yeah…."

"Bye!" I dart out embarrassed. Strawberry tarts? Why? Does Aloli like them? Great she steals Kashino and then my favorite dessert! Why do I care about Kashino! Right…..

A half hour later, we load up and start off. I'm a little shaky at first so I practically fall off. Kashino looks like a pro. He runs and jumps while I try to get on.

"Wow blondey. Didn't know you had it in you!" Amun trots over to Kashino.

"Yeah. I've done it a few times." They continue to talk as I finally get on my horse.

"I'm ready! I think…" I adjust as everyone else trots off. "Wait!"

"Thought you said you were ready?" Kashino says jokingly.

"I am! Now go!" I say almost running into him. Rosebud takes over and does most of the work. "Thanks girl." I say and she whinnies.

The path is so beautiful and calming. There are so many lush tree's and flowers. I can hear the cicadas humming. Everyone else is taking in the scenery and it's a quiet trip. I stumble a little but I'm glad I have Rosebud.

"I'll make sure to give you a million carrots." I whisper in her ear while petting her. She looks happy.

"Here we are! The base of !" I look to see a huge field filled with flowers.

"It smells amazing!" I shout.

"Sweet yet salty." Kashino says.

"Yeah. Herbs are growing here and there are fruit trees everywhere!" Aloli says grabbing Kashino. I clench my fist. Bad fists. Bad!

"Ichigo. Help me with the blanket." Amun calls to me.

"Y-yes! I'll be right there." I say running to him.

I help set things up and place the plates and silver where down. Amun gets to lemonade out of the cooler and pours four glasses.

"It's fresh." he says seeing my exited expression. I blush. He knows me well.

Kashino and Aloli come over and join us. "Took you long enough!" Amun shouts at Aloli.

"Hey! Kashino just wanted to taste the fruit and some herbs."

"They're really good. Nothing like these in Japan."

"Well. Please feel free to pick some. We can do it after lunch."

Aloli grabs onto Kashino's arm and my blood reaches it's boiling point.

**Jjnome: Tense!**

**Ichigo: Its intresting. **

**Kashino: I don't. All I want is to get to Paris!**

**Jjnome: Please favorite and review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jjnome: I know I have been lazy writing but I'm really sorry! School and stuff. Its almost over though!**

**Kashino: Excuses!**

**Jjnome: No! I have a schedule though!**

**Kashino *rolls eyes* this should be good!**

**Jjnome: I would smack u only if the fan girls wouldn't come a beat me up for it!**

**Kashino: Thanks Fan girls! *blows kisses***

***fan girls scream***

**Jjnome: *cough* Ahem. My schedule. Because of school I will try to update my stories each weekend (Friday night- Sunday) I may have something that weekend or be lazy so it sometimes won't happen. Please stick with me until summer where I will have more time.**

**Kashino: Not much better than what u have now.**

**Jjnome: *fire in eyes* Stupid Fan girls! I own nothing.**

"Get your herb picking, man stealing hands off of him!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The birds for a nearby tree caw as they fly away.

"Excuse me?" Aloli says, griping tighter to Kashino.

"You heard me! Let him go!"

"Ichigo." Amun puts his arm on my shoulder but I slide over to Aloli.

"I have been nice to you since we first met!"

"Yes and?"

"I put up with you! I thought you were nice at first but this 'friendship' will _not _work out!"

"Why?" I stare at her arm that is connected to Kashino's. "This?" she asks puzzled.

"Of course!"

"You shouldn't have any problem's with it! I asked if you two were dating and you said a positive N-O!"

I am about to bring it on when Kashino gets up, releasing Aloli's iron grip.

"Ichigo. Can we talk?" I 'humph' and follow him near the trees as I make a face towards Aloli. "Your acting incredibly immature!" He says.

"I know Kashino! I-I just couldn't let her hang all over you….. I know how much you hate it…"

"So you were doing justice? For me of course. Only thinking of the good for me."

"Duh! I-I-I-" I didn't know what to say. Actually, I did. I want to say 'I love you' a million times but it won't come out. So instead, I stood tall on my tip-toes and planted a kiss on his lips. When I pulled away, he touched his lips immediately.

"You just…" I blush and run away. Tears are coming down my face. Tears of happiness. I know I'll regret this tomorrow but I don't care. I was embarrassed so I just ran for a while into the forest. "Ichigo." Is all I heard Kashino say before I went off.

I came out near the barn and I was tired. Wish I ran toward to horses instead. But I was away. I walked to the house and slumped at the table.

"Hello dear. Aren't you to be on the picnic?" Amun's

"Sorry M'am. I'll go."

"No sit. Have some sweet tea with me."

"Okay." She pours me a glass and then herself. What she says next catches me off guard.

"Sometin is wrong. About a boy?' she sips the tea casually.

"Actually… yes." I spill my guts out to her. She seems trustworthy and the image of the perfect grandma where you can just tell her everything.

"I see." she sometimes says to let me know she's listening. She adds a nod or an "oh", "uh-huh", or a "yes."

"So I panicked and… kissed him!"

"And this boy. You love him?"

"Well…"

"Your afraid to admit it? I see. It's okay. You can admit to yourself when the time comes and admit it to him when your ready."

"Thanks." I get up to leave when she begins again.

"Remember Ichigo, If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was." She smiles and waves me off. I nod, hug her, and run out the door.

All of them are there, on the horses. Aloli looks like she was crying.

"Guys. I-I'm so sorry! I blew up for no reason! I was just jealous cause Kashino is a good friend and I was afraid if he was dating someone I wouldn't get to hang out with him….." I sigh and a tear rolls down my face. Aloli jumps of her horse and hugs me.

"I get it. I felt that way when Amun was getting 'cozy' with you. He is my brother…. And best friend. I'm sorry too." We hug as tears fall down our faces. Tears of joy. Kashino and Amun leave to put away the horses.

"You're the best girl I've ever met, Ichigo."

"Same, Aloli."

The sun starts to go down and the weather becomes super cold. For dinner, Aloli's grandma makes potato soup, beef strips, and green beans. Yum! I eat two helpings while Amun eats three.

"That was delicious!" Kashino says sigh with a full stomach.

"Thanks boy."

"Yeah Grandma. That rocked!" Amun yells.

"Dessert?" I ask. Everyone laughs, even me. She smiles and brings out a box of cookies.

"they aren't homemade since we need sugar but a friend of mine made 'em. They are still delicious." We all smile and laugh and enjoy our food. We get hot chocolate ready and then go to bed. After a while, Aloli is sound asleep but I can't seem to get there. I doze in a out but now I just sit and stare at the ceiling.

I decide to go out and get some fresh air. I quietly get up and walk towards a hill with a bench swing on the tree.

_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was. _

The old woman's advice runs around in my head. I get it. I don't want to but I understand it. I'm scared of it.

I look up at the moon and sit down on the bench. It swings gently with the breeze.

"You can't sleep either?' says a familiar voice.

**Jjnome: Yay! I hope I made ppl happy!**

**People: Yay! *cheers* YES!**

**Jjnome: YAY! I did it!**

**Kashino: You still wanna slap me?**

**Jjnome: Yes! :P**

**Fan girls: *growl***

**Jjnome: I mean no! *pats Kashino's head* Good Kashino**

**Kashino: *rolls eyes***

**Jjnome: Review and Favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jjnome: Hey :D**

**Kashino: I will strangle you.**

**Jjnome: I-I know I haven't been writing lately for u guys but um…. I am now! Don't hurt me! *cowers in fear***

**Kashino: Hmph. I guess if I strangle you, you wont be able to write….**

**Jjnome: Th-Thnaks! *hugs***

**Kashino: Get the hell off me!**

**Jjnome: lmao. I own nothing. *still hangs onto Kashino***

**Kashino: Someone help!**

When I turn around I saw him. Kashino. I feel happy yet sad at the same time to see him. I don't if I should be mad at him or talk to him like we used to.

"Y-Yeah. Just… I'm thinking a lot…"

"That's a surprise." He says sitting down.

"Humph!"

"I'm kidding." He pats my head.

_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its your. If it doesn't, it never was._

Get out of my head lady! But I guess I can take her advice….

"Hey Kashi-"

"I found a plane that is taking some people to Paris for like a school trip. Amun said he could get us on the plane since he's good friends with the pilot. We can leave tomorrow afternoon." He leans back as cold breeze passes over us. I shiver. He puts his arm around me.

"Were you saying something before I cut you off?"

_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its your. If it doesn't, it never was_

"No I wasn't. I was going to ask you about the plane situation and all…"

"Okay. " He gets up. "I might get some rest if I were you. Knowing you you'll wait until the last minute to pack up your things."

"Like you won't have anything to pack up!"

"Actually nothing since I never unpacked anything anyways."

"W-Well…" I think back to the explosion of stuff that was in my suitcase. "I won't take long either!"

"Okay, Okay. Fine. " I can hear him laughing as he walks down the hill. I sit on the bench for a few minutes before I get cold and walk back.

The words of the old lady will follow me for the rest of my life but I'm looking forward to what's awaiting me in Paris.

The next morning is hectic. I really want to spend the last day here in Egypt looking at the shops and stuff. So I have to pack. I ask Aloli for help and she gladly helps with my mess.

"There we go. Its all packed." She says. My suitcase is a little bulged but it works. We walk out to the front of the shop and ask her Grandma where Kashino and Amun were. She says they already left.

"Looks like we have to go find them." Aloli smiles.

"Here is the plane." Amun says to Kashino.

"Okay great. At least it's one way of getting back on track."

"I hope Henri-sensei isn't too mad about you guys being late."

"Well. We couldn't help our plane from landing here." Kashino holds his hand out for a hand shake.

"Quit being so formal Kashino. Or is it because your Japanese." Amun says hugging him.

"Ahem… It's been nice to get to know you Amun." They begin to walk back to the village. The sun is at its high point and getting very hot. Amun wipes sweat from his forehead.

"Same to you. And good luck with Ichigo. She's a great girl. A little clueless but a great girl." Kashino blushes.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kashino says.

"Don't try to hide it. I know you two have something going on." Amun gives Kashino a little push.

"W-Watch it you bastard!" Amun laughs.

"Ichigo is clueless. It may take a long time for her to realizes her true feelings for you. Heck, maybe neither of you know how you really feel." Amun pauses.

"Amun! Kashino!" Aloli and I scream as we come running down the dirt road. "We've been looking for you."

"Yeah. Kashi here just wanted to see the plane." Amun puts his hand on Kashino's shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Or call me Kashi!" The group starts to laugh.

"I am so hot!" Aloli yells.

"I have an idea. Since its their last day here… how about we take them to…" Amun says.

"Yeah. That is a great idea…" Aloli says smiling. "Come on Ichigo! Your gonna love this place!"

"You too Kashino." Amun says.

Kashino and I are dragged along the road until we finally reach an oasis.

"It's beautiful!" I say. I run up and put my feet in the water.

"Yeah. I guess we could have gone back for swim suits but its more fun this way." Amun says laughing.

_Kashino stands in the back looking at Ichigo. She is laughing and splashing around in the water. _"What a child." Kashino mutters with a smile. Amun and Aloli lead him closer and closer until he is behind me. They give a big shove and he falls over onto me. Amun and Aloli are laughing hysterically.

"I-I'm sorry I-Ichigo…." Kashino says. He is looking away but I can tell he is blushing. I push him off of me and dunk him in the water.

"Still clueless as ever." Aloli mutters to Amun. They jump in and join us.

Our last day in Egypt was amazing. After the swim we went back to their house and had sweet bread. Their grandmother is really going to miss us.

I feel sad leaving here. I've made so many new friends and had great experiences but Henri-sensei is waiting for Kashino and I in Paris.

"Come on Ichigo." Kashino holds his hand out and helps me onto the plane. We sit in the back since all the other seats are taken by the students. We buckle up and get ready for our trip in Paris.

**Jjnome: You guys like? Eh? Eh? :D**

**Kashino: Kashi :/ **

**Jjnome: I like it :P**

**Kashino: :/**

**Amun: Good bye guys!**

**Aloli: I hope you liked us and will miss us!**

**Jjnome: Oh you guys might have a purpose sooner than expected *chuckles***

**Aloli and Amun: O.o**

**Jjnome: Review and Favorite! I love you guys so much! You inspire me to keep writing. Thank you. Thanks for being patient with me. I truly love you all :D**


End file.
